Werewolf Hardships
by InuNekoKitsune
Summary: Jacob POV. My entire body shook. Then it exploded, and I was on all fours. Terrified, I feld, ignoring Billy's protests as I went. My muscles pushed my frame forward as I ran, faster and faster. Read and review! Don't like Jake, then don't read.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jacob Black, or the plotline of the Twilight series. That would be the wonderful author, Stephenie Meyer.

**This will be in the POV of Jacob Black, don't like Jacob, then don't read. It'll be set the first time Jake changes to wolf. So it'll start off once he leaves Bella's house.**

* * *

Turning the Rabbit around, I set off toward La Push. My arms were clenched tight to the steering wheel as I drove the fifteen minutes back to the reservation. My arm muscles were pulsing as I pulled in front of the small house. Sweat was falling down my forehead. I rolled down the window. The cool breeze making the car cooler, but I was still burning hot.

Putting the Rabbit into park, I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. When I walked in Billy was watching the TV. Turning around, Billy's face recognized something different.

"Jake? What's wrong? You look weird," Billy said.

"No! Why would you say that!? Do I like different?" I snarled. Something happened, that shouldn't be.

My entire frame shook. My forehead was drenched in sweat. I stumbled out of the house in blind horror. Billy followed me outside, concern covered his face. Shaking, I looked at him.

"What's happening?"

Billy didn't answer. He just shook his head, his eyes downcast.

I screamed again as my clothes started to disintegrate. My body exploded. I stood, whining like a puppy on all fours. Terrified, I took off. Paying no heed to Billy's shouts, I continued to run, as fast as my legs would carry me.

What happened? I paused in my flight. The whining didn't stop. Then I realized that it was me.

_You aren't alone._

That wasn't my thought. Panicked, I took flight again.

_Jacob, you aren't alone._

A huge black wolf was in front of me. I stopped before I slammed into the huge animal. That wasn't a normal sized wolf.

It cocked its head to the side. Then, it whined. I whined back, not really knowing why.

_What's happened to me?_

_You have changed, _came the response.

Well, yeah, I'm not human. I'm something that shouldn't exist.

_You are a werewolf. A Quileute werewolf that protects the tribe._

_Protects the tribe? From what? _I asked, cocking my head to the side, bewildered.

_The cold ones, _a snarl came from the wolf's throat as it thought it.

_Cold ones?_

I'm being dumb. Or dreaming. I think it would be safe to go with dreaming.

_Even you aren't that creative, Jake. _

No, but I could be.

_And what would Bella think?_

I snarled at the wolf in front of me. It cocked its head to the side.

_I didn't say that. Embry did._

_Embry?_

Another wolf appeared, next to the black wolf. Its face was in doggy grin. Then it howled. I shrank back, away from the howl. Then I growled at the unknown wolf that was supposedly my old friend.

_Yeah, I'm a werewolf. So is Sam._

I snarled again. Sam Uley?

_Why should I trust him?_

_Because, he's right in front of you._

Shaking still, I looked at the wolf that was Sam. Then, images flooded my mind. Images from Sam's first time changing, without anyone around to explain. To not understand to what was happening to him, just plain terror. Horror at what he had become. Then how he broke his promise to Leah Clearwater, because of he imprinted on Emily.

Bella. What would she think of her best friend turning into a huge overgrown monster?

_She won't find out._ Sam's voice.

How can she _not_ find out?

_You aren't allowed to tell anyone. Bella Swan will not find out about you being a werewolf. You can't be around her anymore, until you can gain some control, _Sam said.

I snarled in return to the order. Then, something came to my canine mind. Cold ones. Vampires. Bella and the Cullens. Bella was dating a vampire!? The thought sent a sheer terror down my spine.

_You will be able to change back once you've calmed down. You phase when you experience uncontrollable emotions. If you are upset, you will phase,_ Sam said.

Then Sam and Embry turned abruptly and left. I whined again as I debated on whether to follow my friend. However, my body thought otherwise and I pushed myself into a run. I ran all night, never turning back. Never looking back to the night that changed me. Changed who I was and who I am now. A werewolf that can't see his best friend. A pitiful creature, but one willing to fight for what he wants.

* * *

**-End…. Review please!**


End file.
